1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function oral breathing support system and more particularly pertains to providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inhalers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, inhalers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing medication and/or exercise to the lungs of a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,527 to Larson, et al discloses a metered dose inhalation unit with slide means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,042 to Sladek discloses a portable chamber for meter dose inhaler dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,380 to Dwork discloses a metered dose medication adaptor with improved incentive spirometer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,832 to Hougen discloses a compact lung exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,884 to Isaacson discloses a pressure controlled breathing apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,952 to Chernack et al. discloses a dual valve for respiratory device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-function oral breathing support system that allows providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
In this respect, the multi-function oral breathing support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system which can be used for providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of inhalers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved multi-function oral breathing support system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing has a cylindrical distal region of a first length with a large diameter. The housing also has a frusto-conical proximal region of a second length with a small diameter. Between the distal region and the proximal region, the housing has a cylindrical intermediate region of a third length with an intermediate diameter. The second length is of an extended length being greater than the first length and greater than the third length but less than the sum of the first and third lengths. The proximal region is formed with an open circular output end. The distal region is formed with an open circular input end. A circular plate is formed adjacent to the interface of the distal and intermediate regions. A central aperture forms an annular bearing surface proximally and peripheral air passageways are there around. The system has a common central axis through the proximal and distal and intermediate regions and the input and output ends and the central aperture. Next provided is a generally cup-shaped cap. The cap has a circular base and an integrally formed cylindrical wall slidably received through the input end and extending into the distal region of the housing. The base has an annular array of air ports with a tubular guide extending proximally from the base. The tubular guide is formed with internal threads. A valve assembly is next provided. The valve assembly includes a circular disc formed with a periphery selectively positionable in contact with the bearing surface and passageways for precluding the passage of air through the plate and selectively positionable out of contact with the bearing surface and passageways for allowing the passage of air through the air ports and passageways and output end. The valve assembly also includes a thin rod with a distal end formed with external threads adjustably received within the guide. Next provided is a coil spring positioned between the base and plate urging the base and cap distally and the disc into contact with the bearing surface and passageways. The coil spring is adapted to vary the amount of pressure required to allow passage of air through the cap into the housing by the inhaling at the output end by a patient. Such pressure is variable as a function of the rotational orientation of the guide and cap with respect to the rod and valve assembly. An elastomeric exhaust valve is fabricated of a soft resilient elastomeric material located on an upper radial extent of the intermediate region of the housing. The exhaust valve is adapted to allow the exhaling of air to exterior of the housing by a patient independent of the pressure of the exhaling. Next provided is a primary port on an upper radial extent of the proximal region of the housing. The upper radial extent of the proximal region of the housing is configured with an upstanding support adapted to receive and support a bottle of primary medication and has a downwardly extending nozzle extending through the primary port. Depressing of the bottle will dispense a premetered dosage of a primary medicine into the housing for being inhaled by a patient. Calibrating indicia is provided on the exterior surface of the sidewall whereby varying the distance between the guide and rod will vary the force exerted by the spring and thereby vary the inhalation force required by the patient in order to create a sufficient vacuum to pull the disc from the plate and passageways and thereby allow a patient to inhale through the housing for the receipt of medicine and exercise to the lungs. Next provided is a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece is releasably coupled to the output end of the housing. A central passageway is provided through the mouthpiece. Finally, an adapter is provided. The adapter is selectively positionable between the output end and the mouthpiece. The adapter is in a T-shaped configuration. A generally cylindrical central opening is provided through the adapter. A downwardly extending supplemental opening is adapted to couple to a container having a supplemental supply of medication for selective use by a patient.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system which has all of the advantages of the prior art inhalers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-function oral breathing support system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multi-function oral breathing support system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function oral breathing support system for providing inhaled medication and exercise to the lungs of a patient.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved breathing support system comprising a housing, a plate with a central aperture forming an annular bearing surface and with peripheral air passageways and a cap with a base and a wall slidably extending into the distal region. Air ports have a tubular guide extending proximally from the base. A valve assembly includes a disc formed with a periphery selectively positionable in contact with the bearing surface and passageways and also includes a thin rod with a distal end adjustably received within the guide. A resilient member is positioned between the base and plate urging the base and cap distally and the disc into contact with the bearing surface and passageways. An exhaust valve adapted to allow the exhaling of air is located on an upper radial extent of an intermediate region of the housing. A primary port is adapted to receive and support a bottle of primary medication.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.